


The Skeletons and the Therapist

by Winterspain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horrotale, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Swapfell, Underfell, add more things when time comes, dusttale, more AU's to be added, reader got some trauma, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, will add more when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterspain/pseuds/Winterspain
Summary: It has been five years since Monsterkind has arrived at the surface and integrated into the lives of humankind.It had been four years since you met your best friends Sans and Papyrus, who both originally came to you for therapy (or rather papy forced sans) and for help integrating with humans, but that formed into a bond of friendship and trust. Still, suddenly when other supposed “cousins” show up, things get revealed. Some things lead to others in this mess of bones.
Relationships: AU Papyrus/Reader, AU Sans/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Before it Began

**Author's Note:**

> Gods it's been a while since i've written a fanfic! I hope that it is enjoyed and I may keep up with it lol  
> now please! enjoy reading

“Well this was a lovely session today Elijah, I know it’s hard what you’re going through, and I’m happy you help you in any way,” You said soft and calm, looking to the human man across from you, who was blowing his nose out with tears staining his face. 

“T-thank you, Miss, i-I’ll call for my next appointment” He muffled out with a sad smile back to you while he stood up and through his tissue away, walking out of your office as you waved goodbye to him.

Poor guy, you thought, losing your wife in a house fire, glad he’s talking about it though  
Within your thoughts, you had stood up and organized somethings, crossing off this appointment within your books, but you were drawn out of your day-dreams by your phone ringing, and you quickly moved to answer, not looking at the contact name.   
“This is (Y/N) what can I do for you?” you chirped out, positioning the phone on your ear while you got your bag together.

“Jeez, kid, forget me that quickly,” a familiar voice teased out, and you let out a snort, zipping up your bag.

“M’sorry, Sans, wasn’t paying attention to the contact,” you snickered while turning the lights out and leaving your office, locking it and heading to the elevator in this building. 

“Good, hate for my favorite Shrink to forget about me,” he chuckled out, and you both paused a comfortable silence before he broke it again, asking, “so you gettin’ off work? Me and Pap’s want to spend a skele-ton of time with you.”

Of so you were punning now? It’s on! You smirked and simply said while adjusting your phone, “eh, yeah, I’m hopin’ off now, and yeah, I’m down, been so bonely without seeing you guys.”

You smiled to yourself as Sans laughed, and you could imagine him shaking his head while holding the phone with his shit-eating grin.

“SANS IS THAT SUNSHINE!?” you could hear. Papyrus’ voice shouting from the phone, and you brought it away from your ear with a small wince, you loved him, but gods did he not have voice control around the phone...or in general...eh not like you cared much. 

“Sure is papy,” Sans voice cut through and the faint thud of Papyrus running to the phone. 

“Bro wait- aCK!-” Sans started, and you winced as you heard a thud, some rustling of clothes as you assumed Papy took the phone, right as you stepped into the thankfully empty elevator. 

With Papyrus now commandeering Sans’s phone, he exclaimed excitedly to you, causing you to move your phone slightly more “HELLO SUNSHINE! ARE YOU COMING OVER TONIGHT IF SO I WILL MAKE MY SPECIAL SPEGITTI NYEH HA HA!” 

With a soft giggle, you started “Course! I’d never miss out on hanging with my best friends.” 

And with that answer, Papyrus let out happy Nyeh’s and handed back the phone to Sans and presumably went to make the hang out dinner. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, need a pickup?”

“Nah, I’ll ride over in the Jeep, you guys okay with me bringing Creed?”

“Uhh, maybe not tonight, Starlight, see ya later, MFS!”

“Yeah yeah, love you too, Sans” and you hung up and pocketed you phone and narrowed your eyes in thought, why not...usually they were okay with creed coming with ya...well best not to dwell time to head home and get some food and let your scaredy-cat of a dog outside.

**SMALL TIMESKIP**

You pulled up to your apartment complex, looking to the time before rushing up to your third-floor apartment, unlocking it on the first try by some miracle. 

“CREED HERE BOY!” you called, while quickly grabbing a leash and bag as your Doberman sauntered over to you, he seemingly had no care in the world while you just grabbed his leash, and walked out the door waiting for your lazy dog to walk out, him sitting by a set of doors that hit stairs while you closed the door. 

You smiled and crouched slightly “who’s a good boy” you cooed while petting his head and ears before moving and using your back to open the door, and being the dobbie-dick he was, Creed rushed past you and down the stairs with an excited bark. You groaned quickly, chasing after him, skipping a few steps and jumping the railing at the final floor to land next to your dog. 

“Jerk,” you laughed, moving to open the door so Creed could run out and sniff the woods behind the apartments to use the bathroom.

As you were watching Creed, you failed to notice the sudden sound of a blip behind you until you felt a skeletal hand on your shoulder.   
“Sup Sansy,” you hummed, just glancing at the now frowning skeleton who snapped his fingers in defeat. 

“Ima scare you one day, kid,” he huffed with his hands shoving into his pockets, and you just smiled, gently bumping shoulders with his causing his smile to return.   
It was pretty normal for him to attempt to scare you, but getting scared wasn’t something that often happened for you so, Mr lazy skeleton swore he’d get you one day….so far 0 to 156, with you being the proud winner.

“Ya know,-” ah here we go, “the Leash you could do is pretend,” Sans snickered, looking at Creed’s leash, and you rolled your eyes mused. “Nah, I prefer to win at something and not throw you a bone.” 

Sans grin grew wider as you threw back at him puns, it was something he enjoyed about you, other than the fact that you accepted everything he’s told you about his mildly messed up self...but maybe that was just your typical therapist. 

“Creed Here!” you called, your voice going slightly higher at the command, your Doberman looked back at you from where he was somewhat further in the woods, and with a bark, he rushed back and almost jumped Sans. 

“Whoa! Creed leave him boy!” you said in a quick panic as your large Doberman rushed forward, skidding then jumping onto Sans’s shoulder to lick his skull.

And it took a shove from Sans and a pull on the collar from you to get creed down. You looked apologetically at your best friend, “Sorry ‘bout him, Sans.” 

“S’all good just didn’t expect to get hounded,” he chuckled out, wiping away the dog’s slobber, while you put the leash on Creed and started walking up the stairs, Sans following. 

With a small smile, you teased “What no shortcut up?” and Sans just shrugged, hands in pocket a small smile forming “Nah didn’t want to leave you bone dry and bored even for a few moments.”

“God’s that was bad,” you giggled out, his joke may be bad, but at least they made you smile. 

“Anything to see ya smile through starling.” 

And you both silently continued up the steps, a comfortable silence around you both.

You both had gone through so much to be this comfortable around each other. You had disagreements and the past because he didn’t want a friendship with you because you were and quote, “Just a shrink he was going to, to make Pap’s happy,” and he wasn’t wrong at that time.  
But certain things led to another, and a drunk Christmas party you had been invited to by the wonder Papyrus helped you both realize barriers could be let down and certain things explored.

“Ya alright, Starling? Your just starin’ at the doorknob?” Sans voice broke through your pleasant thoughts, and you smiled back   
“Ah, sorry, just rememberin’ Christmas a few years back” you apologized while opening the door, holding it open so Creed and he could walkthrough. 

And just at the mention, Sans cringed, he looked back at the times when he was a jerk with you with distaste and while that may have been where your friendship began it reminded him he was a dick to you for a year and a half and all you wanted to do was help and be friends.   
“Yeah… I’m glad Pap’s did that for us,” he admitted while going to step into your Apartment, Creed shoving past the skeleton to go jump onto the couch.

The mood was a little on the darker side as you nodded to Sans in agreement before chuckling.   
“so don’t mean to im-pound you any longer, let me go change, and then you can short cut us out to yours and Papy’s!” and with finger guns, you walked back into your room, closing the door to change clothes.

Sans moved and collapsed on your couch, using Creed as his pillow while petting the dog and contently and lazily waiting for you.

It didn’t take long for you to arrive out of your room in your comfy clothes of sweatpants and a t-shirt.   
“Ready Bone boy?” you asked, leaning over your couch to look down at your dog and Sans.

“Sure thing starling,” he chuckled, boney hand out to you, and you grabbed it, and with a small pop, you both shortcuts away from here and later appeared right on Sans and Papyrus couch. 

You were used to as both you and Sans appeared onto the couch.   
“Pap’s I brought Starling,” he called out and before you could even attempt to look where Papyrus, you were tackled off the couch by the tall ass cinnamon bun of a Skeleton yelling “SUNSHINE!”

“H-hey papy,” a struggled giggle escaped you as you regain the wind knocked out of you, awkwardly returning the hug to the skeleton who picked you off the ground while hugging you tightly.   
“IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SUNSHINE! I MISSED YOU!” 

You patted his arm and laughed softly as he stood up, you still in arms, before placing you down on the couch beside Sans, who just snickered.

You let out a soft giggle as you fell to the couch and smiled up to Papyrus widely “I’ve missed you as well Papy!” you exclaimed before quicking a brow and asking “so Paps, we gonna have you wonderful spaghetti for dinner?”

The youngest brother has grown in his ability in cooking, and honestly, both you and Sans were relived he made wonderfully edible food. 

“NYEH! OF COURSE, SUNSHINE! I MUST GO PREPARE! PLEASE START THE MOVIES WITHOUT ME NYEH HE HA!” the Ultimate papyrus exclaimed quickly scurrying to the kitchen to make dinner and you smiled, moving to lay your head on the older brothers legs as he started to skip through some channels, absently playing with your hair with his other hand.

This had become normal for you three, relaxing, interacting closely, and just being overall pleasant to each other, and you hoped that you three could be like this forever!   
But sadly, jobs and life existed outside of best friend hangouts!

Now it was movie time as Sans put on a random comedy for you to joke about with still papy was done.

**larger time skip**

It was now 10:00 PM.

You currently were sitting on paps lap, and legs stretched across Sans lap before you all noticed the time, you had all eaten 3 hours earlier and had been binge-watching a new series that came out.

You sighed and sadly had to break the comfortable silence between you three “guy’s i gotta go home…”

Pap’s let out a displeased Nyeh, and Sans sighed, muttering “yeah, your right…”

“I’ll miss you guys,” you said, nothing within you lying, you certainly couldn’t to them, honestly was not only your job but also something you valued deeply.   
You pat Papyrus arms around you to signal to let you go and he did after a moment and of course you hugged him tightly while Sans got his lazy bones up, taking your hand for both of you to short cut to your house, of course with a goodbye to papy.

And soon you and Sans blipped into your house. You hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Sans, i really needed this night with you, boys.”

Sans grinned and snickered tiredly “well, we are pretty Sans-sational, huh?”  
And you snorted then sighed, looking to your dog and suddenly asked. 

“Hey, sans...Uhm, so you guys know that trip I’m going on next Monday?”

Sans raised a brow, you were nervous, which was shown from your body language, something he was well aware of being to read. 

“C-could you guys watch Creed for me? I’d rather i not have to impound him..heh” you asked, fiddling with your thumbs, you hated asking favors, it was just something ya couldn’t help, asking for favors always made you feel bad.

Sans, however, just snorted and said with a smile, “sure, kid! Don’t get your tail in a twist me and Pap’s would be fine watching your pup.” 

And you smiled in relief and moved to hug sans saying with a small yawn, “thank you, Sans.”  
Then you let him go, taking a step back and smiling, “now head home and sleep lazy bones.”

And the skeleton in front of you smiled and nodded, reaching out and squeezing your shoulder before letting go and poofing away.

And you whistled, catching creeds attention, who looked liked he hadn’t moved away from the couch and you walked into you bedroom, collapsing on the bed with you large Doberman jumping on it as well and curling up beside you while you drifted into a blissful sleep.


	2. Skele-ton's of skulls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet this...Family   
> But you gladly get to make one mad while your dog stole his bone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...chapter is a bit short but even for a second chap I had minor writers block from not writing fanfiction or anything in general for a long while

It had been one week after you hung out with Sans and Papyrus and you couldn’t help but worry.

They pretty much had gone radio silent and you couldn’t stop the worry creeping up your spine

What were they doing?  
Were they okay?  
What did I do?

You couldn't stop these thoughts running through your head and they even had you distracted from your work, you knew you were just overreacting but you all gotten so close these past years that even if the person didn’t respond in a day you all almost had a fit and small panic.

You sat at your desk currently calling clients to reschedule therapy sessions as you were going on a large trip to a Psychology conference this Monday and not only were you stressed at that because you were SPEAKING but not being able to converse with Sans or Pap’s to momentarily forget about it just built up the stress.

Gods what type of therapist were you....i mean- at least you called out your own bullshit though and attempt to work on it- BUT that’s not important right now.

You sighed as you hung up on your final call for the night, you picked up your personal phone to see if either of them had responded...they hadn’t

It’s not like you had been spam texting them either, you sent a text once, maybe twice a day as to not be a bother

“Gods, I’m probably freaking them out” you muttered with a sigh, though you knew that wasn’t true.

You shook your head and pretty much said fuck it, scrolling to your messages between Sans and yourself

You had the punny skeleton in your phone as “Ketchup Lord”....do you need an explanation as to why?

(???) - Sans is everything alright? I’m genuinely worrying, is everything alright?   
You sent the text and sighed softly, you truly didn’t expect him to answer, as you collected your things ready to head home and just cuddle your worry’s away with Creed until you had to drop him off.  
However, you heard your phone and you practically lunged at it one your desk as you check who it was and for once it was sans causing you to exhale in relief. 

“Thank Gods” you mumbled looking as his text back 

(Ketchup Lord)- Oh shit starling im sorry

(Ketchup Lord)- me and Pap’s been busy movin’ some family in with us

Now that made your brow raise, family? I thought Pap’s and him said they didn’t have any living relatives...so you quickly replied 

(???)- Family? I mean i get it... but you guys had me worrying like all week 

(Ketchup Lord)- i know and im sorry rlly Starling

(Ketchup Lord)- But you’ll be able to meet them when ya drop Creed off promise! 

(???)- okay

(???)- thank you for answering Sans...you guys had my bones rattlin’ in worry

You were certainly happy they replied...the texts just felt somber so why not throw him a bone to lighten the mood- which seemingly worked as he sent back an emoji of blowing out the air in relief 

(Ketchup Lord)- Fibula-ous! thank you for understanding Starling, I promise me an Pap’s will call tonight 

(???)- I’ll Hold you to that, ttyl Sans

It felt like a weight was lifted off your shoulders as you let out a sigh of relief and finished collecting your things. You were so thankful that you finally got a small conversation outta him.   
Now time to just head home… and that’s what you did, you went home, you let Creed out, took a relaxing shower and just collapsed on your couch, with your dog practically laying on top of you.

“Creed ya gotta promise me you won’t cause a mess for them” you spoke, looking at your dog, who looked at you with tired doggo eyes and you started petting his head and asked as if he could understand you “promise?”

And he just let out a yawn laying his head on your stomach “I’ll take that as a yes” you giggled out, petting his ears, before jolting at the sound of your phone ringing, which you quickly spazed slightly, rolling to grab it only to roll off your couch and with a groan of pain you reach to the table grabbing your phone to answer

“Heyo” you pretty much grunted while sitting up.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT SUNSHINE?” Papyrus voice cut through, while loud it held concern and you quickly replied as to not worry him “oh pap’s im great! Sorry i just rolled off my couch”

And from that, you could here snickering over Papy’s still concerned Nyeh! “Shut up Sans, you’ve done that too and you can’t tell me otherwise” 

“Sorry Starlin’” Sans snickered, before a yelp happened as Papyrus hit him on the shoulder “SANS, DON’T BE RUDE, WE’VE HAD HER WORRIED ENOUGH!”

“Hey Papy, it’s alright no need to give your bro a hard time,” you said with a chuckle, moving to sit up on your couch again.   
“IF YOU SAY SO SUNSHINE…” the younger brother sighed out 

“But uh anyway, what’s up with you guys, San’s you mentioned something about family moving in?” you asked, curiosity causing the subject change.

Now that changed Papyrus’ emotions wildly as he excitedly explained, not letting Sans cut in “YES! OH SUNSHINE WE CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET THEM...SOME ARE A BIT DIFFERENT BUT I’M SURE YOU’LL BEFRIEND THEM!”

You let out a small giggle at Papyrus faith “well, I wouldn’t be that hopeful Pap’s I’m bound to disagree with someone”

Now it was Sans turn to cut in “Starling, you practically are made out of PATIENCE, i mean you literally went a year and a half with my BS, trust me, if anyone can make friends with these 4 your it” 

You blushed, thankful they couldn’t see your face “gods i mean how can i not be confident if you guys believe in me” you giggled out.   
And from there your conversation spiraled, you three delved into your normal conversation and you even excitedly explained the conference you were going on and they both were just excited for you in their own ways of course but sadly your conversation had to end 

“SUNSHINE THAT’S WONDERFUL TRULY” Papyrus congratulated and would have continued in a faint voice didn’t come through the speaker 

“Eh classic’s ya comin’ to eat or what?” a deep more gruff voice asked that you could just barely hear, despite your curiosity you stayed quite as Sans sighed out “yeah man, me and Pap’s will be down in a sec” 

Then there just was silence till you asked “was that said family you guys mentioned?”  
And they both echoed a “YES/yes”

“Anyway Starling, we’re gonna go, see ya in the morning with ya dog” then he paused before hurrying out before Papyrus could get something out “and feel free to text me, Starling, really, I’m never to Bone-tired to talk to you”

Papyrus groaned and scolded Sans while you just giggled out “go eat dinner you bone-head!”

“SUNSHINE NOT YOU TOO!” Papyrus cried out and you just laughed softly while swiftly apologizing “‘m sorry sorry now go eat Papy, I’ll see ya in the morning, promise!”

“OF COURSE SUNSHINE GOOD NIGHT NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHA’LL SEND YOU OFF TOMORROW!” Papyrus cheered while then hanging up and you smiled, no longer feeling like crap at missing your friends however you were very very excited to see them tomorrow! 

But you wondered how this meeting with this supposed family would go… and with that, you fell asleep on your couch.

**BIG OLE TIMESKIP**

You were quickly running around gathering the last things creed would need for staying at the brother’s place, food, check, bed, check, bowls, check, leash, check and they should have that list you gave them last time.

Alright, you were all set! You looked over to your lazy Doberman and whistled, him getting up quickly and walking over while you hooked his leash on him and you both went downstairs to your black and red detailed jeep, you opened the door, unhooked him and he jumped into the back seats and layed out...Doberman’s were supposed to be an energetic breed and Creed- well creed was very much opposite and with those thoughts, you shut the door and hoped into your front seat and got your car started and headed to the skelebros place not before texting the one brother you knew would be awake 

(???)- Hey Papy im heading over now with Creed!

(Papaya-rus)- WONDERFUL! WE SHALL SEE YOU SOON SUNSHINE!

Then you dropped your phone and drove, no sense risking a crash and thankfully the brothers were only like 15-20 minutes driving distance because you parked in front of there house, as soon as you hoped out Creed was sitting at the door waiting for you to leash him and let him out, which you happily did, him walking right beside you as you went to the bro’s door and then knocked.

It would’ve been normal if not for the fact there was a loud crash that made you and Creed flinch and before you knew it the door was torn open and your were enveloped in a tight Papy hug while you let creed go and your dog sauntered into the living room, most likely taking his rightful place on the couch.

“AH SUNSHINE GOOD MORNING! I’M SO HAPPY YOU ARE ENTRUSTING US WITH CREED! PLEASE COME IN COME IN!” Papyrus said excitedly once he set you down and you nodded, following him with a wide smile.

Now what caught your attention first was the 3 skeletons laying on the couch, one was your lovely blue jacket friend Sans (who was the unlucky monster to have creed laying on them) but the other two you well  
The first one was tall and looked similar to Papyrus, he wore an orange pullover hoodie, long black sweatpants, and some very comfortable look tennis shoes that looked worn to all hell and he was looking over at Creed with a raised bone brow probably wonder   
‘Who’s fucking dog’ 

Then you look at the third skeleton who very much looked like Sans, however his teeth were sharper than Sans, and he had on an unzipped zip-up black hoodie, which hood had a faux-or hopefully faux- pale blonde fur and other yellow detailings, continuing he wore what looked like a red turtle neck under that and also he wore black gym pants with a yellow line down the side and while you didn’t make eye contact with the orange hoodie skeleton you and this edgy skeleton made eye contact, and unlike San’s and papyrus white eyelights, his were red, oh and did I forget to mention he wore a collar?

You quickly turn to look back at Sans while the edgy one smirked at you, and papyrus had briefly said he’d be in the kitchen while i guess you’d be introduced to these two.   
“Heya Sans, sorry Creed chose you as his pillow” you laughed softly and Sans just shrugged and just chuckled back “now it’s all good starling but however” he gently pat creeds shoulders and pushed him off “Now the big lugs off!” 

He stood up walking over to you putting a hand on your shoulder turn two the two skeletons on the couch, watching you with curiosity and skepticism and an almost familiar look.

“Starling, these two bags of bone are Stretch” motioned to the orange hoodie who just shot up some peace signs as you and Sans turned to the edgy skeleton “and that’s Red”

“But ya can call me anytime doll” Red flirted right off the back and you just chuckled awkwardly out “nice to meet you both as well” 

“Red, can ya not flirt with somethin’ tha moves for once in ya life” the orange hoodie- eh rather Stretch drawled out, propping his legs up on the couch now that sans moved and Creed lazily went into the kitchen where Papyrus. 

Red growled glaring at Stretch and snapped “wh’ don ya mind yer damn business smoke stack” and while they both went into a glaring contest you and sans deadpanned before he started leading you into the kitchen and heavenly smells of pancakes filled your nose making you mouth water, you forgot breakfast...again.

However, you were broken out of your food entrancement by your arm suddenly getting grabbed by a blur of blue and shook wildly. 

“GREETINGS HUMAN I AM THE SENSATIONAL BLUE MWAHAHA IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET THE KIND HUMAN PAPYRUS TALKS ABOUT” Exploded the blue blur of excitement while still shaking your arm as you shook your head from the sudden surprise and smiled slightly and let a giggle escape “H-hello! It is nice to meet you as well… blue was it?”

Your arm stopped shaking as you finally got to look at the shorter skeleton, a smile still gracing your face, as he looked up, literal stars in his eyes, at you, and couldn’t help the audible “awww” escape you.

He was definitely the shortest of all the skeletons, he wore what looked to be a type of armor, similar to Papyrus when he dressed in it, but Blue’s was a grey color with dark blue details, he also wore a bandana, a grey shirt you could just barely see under the armor and some blue pants topped off with blue-grey boots.

“You are so fucking cute,” you said without thinking and the horrified gasps that came from Papyrus and Blue shocked you

“SUNSHINE!” 

“HUMAN!”

Papyrus and Blue had gasped out loudly, both looking shocked while you just looked confused and asked “did I say something..?”  
Blue was the first to exclaim “YOU CURSED HUMAN! THAT IS NO VERY FORTHCOMING!” and Pap’s continued on to scold you “SUNSHINE! HOW RUDE TO CURSE IN FRONT OF OTHERS!”

Sans snickered and said nudging your elbow with his, while the other two both went on a tirade about cursing 

“They really are ribbing into ya, huh starling”

With a smile you mused back, unaware of the silence at the pun “there just tryna keep me on the straight and marrow, Sans!” 

And both of the high energy skeletons’s halted and stared at you and Sans with horror while you both just smiled widely and innocently. 

You both also would have continued before another loud voice that was raspy but held almost command to it, with loud steps came from the direction of the steps. “WHO’S MUTT IS THIS!” It demanded 

And you paled realizing Creed had snuck out and wasn’t in the kitchen and you ran back to the living room to see your Doberman bringing held by...an edgy tall papyrus look alike. 

Creed didn’t seem to care, as he was happily chewing on a bone.

“Oh my gods I’m sorry about him, he doesn’t understand room boundaries a whole lot” you apologized sincerely and quickly recalled Creed to your side.  
“Creed, meine Seite” and the dog squirmed till the tall edgy skeleton let him go and quickly ran to your side and sat down, bone still in mouth.

The edgy skeleton looked at you, you now able to get a full look at him -and honestly you were impressed but he just called your dog a mutt and we do not tolerate that here-   
He also wore armor similar to Papyrus however, Like Red, was schemed red and black, however, his shoulder armor was jagged and curled upward, he also wore a jagged and red scarf that looked shredded to hell, he also had on some type of black pants..jeans? On and to top it all off bright red boots, oh and did you mention the scars on his right eye socket? 

“IF THE MUTT HAS NO MANNERS THEN I’D HATE TO SEE HOW IT’S OWNER IS” Edgy McGee snapped with narrowing eye sockets and you raised a brow and took a step forward and crossed your arms and said flatly “if you think, insulting me is going to hurt my feelings or make me lash out at you” you did also notice Stretch and Red watching you as you spoke with edge lord   
“to show i’m a threat of sorts you can shove that up your ass, the most damage i could do i bruise your ego” and you turned, leaving the skeleton and others to stare in shock/disbelief as you just smiled to Sans, who looked at you with wide eye sockets, and said cheerfully like you didn’t just look at edgy papyrus and most likely make him mad 

“Thanks for watching Creed Sansy! See you when I come back from the trip!” and you skipped out of the large house not before yelling goodbye to Blue and Papyrus who yelled back just as loud and happy   
“GOODBYE SUNSHINE/HUMAN”

And you simply waved goodbye to Red, who was looking from you to the edgy skeleton you still didn’t get the name of, before he just burst into laughter along with Stretch.

And Creed...well Creed went to a spot on the couch where none of the skeletons lay and munched on the bone he stole. 

Now once you were gone Sans couldn’t help but join into the laughter 

“WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU THREE LAZY BONES LAUGH AT THE TERRIBLE EDGE!” Snarled the edgy skeleton, or rather Edge, a rather befitting name for him hmm?

Stretch was the first to break from the laughing and just went to quiet snickers and said “she certainly called that!”

Red was still snorting and nearly fell off the couch before taking a deep breath and breathed out “Boss, m’sorry, but that human girl in a very wordy way told you to get fucked”

Sans snickered and said, “ya know what makes it better?”  
The three now at ‘classics’ attention while he mused “She’s a therapist, or as i call her my favorite shrink, trust me there will be more times when she gets under his skin!” 

And the living dissolved into more laughs and yells from the three who disliked the puns being thrown...and Creed well, he was doing something, probably having gone to steal another bone!

They didn’t know you well just yet, except for Sans and Papyrus, but this was certainly the beginning to a wild friendship…? Or dislike in Edge’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be out soon as I've got nothing to do for three hours tomorrow!   
> where not only will we get some skeletal thoughts on you but also some interactions between them all!


	3. Touch down thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You land and get some perspective off the skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling errors or punctuation errors please excuse them as I typed this entire chapter on my phone   
> ^-^ please enjoy!

You’d finally got off the plane of where your conference was gonna be held and you pulled your phone out, dragging your luggage with you as your phone was suddenly blown up by incoming texts, some from familiar best friends and some unknown numbers...who the heel were they?

The first texts was from Papyrus 

(Papaya-rus)- HELLO SUNSHINE! PLEASE ALERT ME WHEN YOU’VE LANDED SO THAT WE MAY KNOW THE FLIGHT WENT WELL! :D 

(Papaya-rus)- AND SO I MAY SEND PHOTOS OF YOUR LOVELY PUP AS REASSURANCE! 

You couldn’t help the smile that graced your face and quickly sent a message back to the energetic talk skeleton 

(???)- Hey Paps! The plane just landed! I do hope Creed hasn’t caused more trouble!

Then you looked through your messages, Sans had texted you as well 

(Ketchup Lord)- Hey Starling, hope you landed well, and don’t worry bout Creed, Blue and Pap’s got him covered and trying out that packet ya gave us last year

(???)- Thanks Sans! And yeah, the plane landed with minor issues! Good to know that lazy dog is finally got some energy! 

And you got an immediate response back 

(Ketchup Lord)- Yorkie’d suprised how he does a 180 with Pap’s around!

(???)- pfff that’s horrible Sans but yep! He can certainly be a tail chaser! 

Then you glanced to the two other unknown messengers, one was in all Caps like Papy

(????)- “GREETINGS HUMAN! IT IS I THE GREAT BLUE! I HOPE IT IS ALRIGHT BUT PAPYRUS HAD GIVEN ME YOUR NUMBER!” 

As you walked head down smiling at have another energetic skeleton to bond with, while also heading to leave the airport you checked shoulders with someone and quickly apologized, and quickly put 

Blue Cinnamon for his contact name, and you shoved your phone into your pocket, not able to catch the last number just yet as you rushed to the car you were meant to take to your hotel.  
Luckily once you were safely tucked away into the car and it started driving you pulled your phone out again to reply to Blue.

(???)- Of course it’s okay Blue! Thank you for making sure it was okay with me at least ^-^

And unsurprisingly there was an immediate response

(Blue Cinnamon)- “OH GREAT! IM SO EXCITED TO SPEAK WITH YOU MORE!”

(???)- me as well Blue! And please feel free to call me (Y/N) instead of human! 

(Blue Cinnamon)- “I SHALL TRY HUM- I MEAN DR. (Y/N)!” 

(???)- just (Y/N) is fine blue!

Then you quickly moved to the last set of texts and raised a brow 

(????)- hey doll face

(????)- just wanted to say it was funny watchin’ you leave boss…

(????)- well Edge as the others call my bro, speechless.

(????)- also it’s Red, I may’uve stolen your number from classic 

You chuckled and smiled slightly and was happy Red wasn’t mad that you pretty much told his brother to fuck off and you quickly put Red in as Red Rocket, however did he mean Sans or Pap’s...you heard them called classics the other day and you wondered why that was...you’d just ask Sans when you got back.

(???)- Edge? So that’s his name good to know! 

(???)- and glad your not mad I made him mad/insulted him 

(Red Rocket)- eh Tibia honest it was more funny than anything

(???)- well next time I’ll have to femur nice huh 

(Red Rocket)- Nah, I wouldn’t worry bout that too much.

And with that you smiled, turned your phone off and was on your way to your hotel and Psychology convention.   
———————————————  
*point of view change and skellies opinions* 

——————-Sansy OG————-  
*that week of not talking*   
I really had no idea what I was thinking...I had headed into my basement lab a night or two after me and Pap’s had Starling over.  
I was screwing around i’ll admit, more so just collecting more information for Alphys for some upcoming plan’s and research she needed help on.

Now when i noticed THE machine i had bumped on, on accident, start up and start working, it’d already been to late and there were bright lights and a small boom, causing me to wince back, but i was even more panicked at the fact of new souls coming and without thinking i used my magic to hold them all in place.

“Aye what ta hell!” Hissed a gruff voice and suddenly I could see alright and soon enough I was socket to sockets with what seemed like equally shocked skeletons.

“Holy shit” was clearly echoed out amongst us all….and that’s the shortened version.

Eventually ‘me’s’ or at least those who know what i meant explained to their counterparts on alternate dimensions...i even had to explain to Pap’s about this stuff and he understood after a while.

So for an entire WEEK me and Papy had to ignored our Starling...ey papy calls her sunshine but anyway that’s the point.  
Our stress was shot threw the roof as we had to get things for the other universe versions of us, we had to clean out rooms for them, get them clothes, and just get them acclimated to the surface 

Then finally on Sunday, the day before Starling was gonna drop off Creed we were finally free to talk. 

Hear her speak had already helped take off some stress, and the same with Pap’s, I could tell. 

In the past...I regret being a dick to her, it was pretty bone hearted of me...heh...but now it’s something else and now thoughts of me telling her the truth are racing my mind especially when I only briefly explain her to the others…  
I hope everything goes alright, I hope your doing alright Starling especially if this week effected you like me and pap’s. 

———————Papyrus OG——————  
Since Sans had explained everything to me I worried on how we all would get along but thank fully Blue, Stretch, and even Red got along with me! However Edge tolerates me!

When they first arrived I was nervous, especially with Red and Edge...but everything is going alright!

However this week has been incredibly busy! I knew it was getting to Sans and I with how busy we were, however I knew it was the lack of Sunshine’s interaction or even speaking with us that made us a little more on edge. 

Which i'm not surprised because, while she may not be our therapist, she is still the friend we care, so so SO much for!

But Sans had told me it was my job to tell the..other us’ not only about Sunshine but also about some of the other humans on the surface and how things sorta were, but i ended up just getting absorbed telling blue about the memories we had with my Sunshine!

When Sans finally called Sunshine and we got to speak with her i was happy she was alright! It hurt my heart! Err soul to interact with her for a week! As being away from friends no BEST FRIENDS! Could make one feel lonely.

When she had finally came over and brought creed i was so excited to hug her again after our silent week! And i could only hope Sans would tell her the truth soon!

Sunshine was apart of our lives and could possibly even help if sans told her!

\--------------------Blue Boi POV--------------------  
Coming here to this new world has been a blast! They are on the surface and it’s just so absolutely amazing! The sun is bright! There are so many humans! And free monsters! It’s just so exciting! Mwehahahah!

Papy- eee stretch rather has also taken well the to surface! Except he’s stayed his lazy bone ways! But on another note this papyrus and Sans here are awesome! They’ve been so caring of what we needed and even more! 

They even let me make them friendship tacos! It was quite thrilling! However the other two skeletons we’ve arrived with are a bit more on the mean side! But I’m sure I’ll be able to befriend them soon enough! 

But papyrus in the few days we’ve been here has talked up this human who he calls Sunshine! Which isn’t her real name and I’m so excited to meet!

And once I had met her I wasn’t disappointed, except for her cursing, but she called me adorable so I guess that’s alright! And she also managed to get Papy/Stretch to laugh and it was nice to see him smile again!   
And then Papyrus gave me her number and she was so sweet to text with! 

I cannot await for her to come back home so that I may I stand her more!

Oh did I mention her dog is the sweetest! I even got him to listen to some commands once I said them right….the language they were in were tough after all!   
I’m so excited for our friendship! She seems like such a kind, patient and beautiful human! 

—————-Honey Stretch————

I wasn’t sure about anything when we arrived here...I didn’t want to put my brother on risk so, while I may seem lazy I’m looking out for my brother constantly much like classic or...red   
red and edge came from a much more harsh place and I was keeping an extra eye on them while we were stuck here.

However over this week ie trust them a slight bit more, however when that human came over to drop there dog off I didn’t know what to think of her.

She didn’t seem like others, and something within me suspected that there was more to her than just a therapist and her dog that was trained way to well.

However I will appreciate the jokes she cracked and that she made my brother happy, however for now and if she comes around more ill keep an eye on her...because somethings different about that girl 

————-Red Rocket——-

When we first arrived I was confused by this world, so many people were nice, monster wise, hell even some humans were good! 

And everyone seem so soft, I could already tell that boss disliked this place but me well I could get used to it, ya know not having to fight for my life every day.

The classics well, they’ve been as busy as you can be and if Sans is anything like me an Stretch well he’s gonna be out of it for a while.

Now my curiosity of this human woman the classics seemed hung up on grew more when I met her, she was a pretty thing’ no denying that.

However she had that dog, who really was nice and chilled unless you gave him certain commands and then he can do a 180.

Who needs a dog that well trained? Did something happen? I mean it ain’t my business but ya know curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back….that’s the saying….right?

And my curiosity over this human was peaking, especially after how she treat my bro, shut him right up.

So I stole her number off classic, started chatting her up, and just from the few moments speaking with her, I learned a few things, but my guard ain’t down just yet till we truly understand her…

————-Final edge!———

When me and my brother arrived here with those other scum I’d thought this would be easy but instead form my room a bone was taken by that blasted humans mutt! Who hasn’t done better at all and continues to steal them as if they are his!

It’s extremely disrespectful! That human should teach her mutt better manners!

And speaking of such human…she is interesting, there are not many who dare try and speak to me as she had! I feel as this may not be the only time we do but heads together if that’s true, as she seems very familiar with the classics…disgusting!

I had never gained her name and no one else wishes to give it to me either until I speak to her again...she is infuriating to even think about especially after what she’d done!

However a part of me...a part of me is intrigued by this woman, this therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters hopefully gonna be very long and filled with out favorite skeletons!


End file.
